Enséñame A Amar
by AryyMuse
Summary: "Para todos los demás, era sólo el guapo maestro de literatura. Para mí, era la más hermosa de las poesías de amor personificada". Porque no todo lo incorrecto, está mal.
1. Chapter 1

**Enséñame A Amar**

_Solo la trama es mía. _

_

* * *

_

Capítulo I : Volverte a ver

_Querido Diario…_

Comencé a escribir.

_Hoy es un nuevo día. Hoy vuelvo a tener clases después de mis largas vacaciones en Phoenix con mi madre y Phil. Hoy, volveré a verlo otra vez…. Te confieso que lo eché mucho de menos. Es lo único que puedes saber. Y tal vez sea la última vez que te escriba. Tengo que dejar mucho espacio para el taller de literatura ya que, mi madre se negó a comprarme un Diario de verdad porque está prohibido en este internado. Y si me acabo este cuaderno, que acaba de comprarme antes de vacaciones, probablemente me gane un buen sermón. Ella odia que me la pase escribiendo todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor. Que hasta el más mínimo detalle tenga que quedar plasmado en mis cuadernos. ¿Por qué no entiende que eres al único a quién le puedo platicar de él? _

_Podría decírselo a Ángela; mi compañera de cuarto, pero sería demasiado arriesgado si ella se lo contara a alguien más. No que fuera una chismosa o algo por el estilo, pero más vale prevenir. _

_Tampoco podría decírselo a Alice. Sería poco prudente confesarle todo lo que sentía por su hermano. _

_Y si se enterara Jessica…._

-¡Bella! –chilló una voz a mis espaldas y guardé el cuaderno debajo de la almohada.

Alice entró a mi cuarto con los brazos abiertos y me apretó con entusiasmo. Era mi mejor amiga desde que llegué a Seattle, hace un año. Mi madre me autorizaba salir los fines de semana para pasarla en su casa, que también era la de mi maestra de literatura; Esme Cullen.

Aún recuerdo el primer día que fui a su enorme mansión. Estaba tan cómoda entre todos ellos… hasta que _lo vi_; bajando las escaleras y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mirando en mi dirección. Su pelo un poco largo, color cobre, brillaba al toparse con los halos de luz que dejaban pasar las persianas. La sudadera azul que vestía, marcaba perfectamente los músculos de su abdomen y brazos. No tanto como Emmet, su hermano mayor; pero de todas formas, perfecto. Sus ojos verdes me atraparon y aún estaba embobada cuándo Alice nos presentó. Tomó mi mano con suavidad y me mostró la más hermosa de las sonrisas que pude haber contemplado en mi vida. Mi pudor fue tal que no pude responder a su saludo.

-Un gusto, señorita Swan. –dijo con tono seductor.

Todo un caballero.

Un caballero extremadamente guapo y completamente fuera de mi alcance. Un caballero _de veinticuatro años_.

Después de eso, Alice casi me arrastró a su habitación para lograr salir de mi trance.

-¿Siempre es así de caballeroso? –pregunté después de un rato.

-Sí, siempre. Impresiona, ¿No? -me dio una mirada cómplice-. Lo heredó de mi papá. Emmet no es del _todo_ caballeroso, pero es el alma de la familia.

-Lo noté. –dije, recordando su efusiva bienvenida.

,

Me abracé un poco más a Alice y ésta volvió a hablar.

-Oh, Bella. Te extrañé tanto.

-También yo, Al.

-Por dios, sigues igual de pálida. ¿Es que no te bronceaste siquiera un poco en Arizona?

-La verdad es que no. –reímos las dos.

-Tienes que platicarme t-o-d-o…

La campana sonó y ella rodó los ojos.

-Tan inoportuna cómo siempre. –reí de su expresión y tomé su mano.

-Apresúrate o nos castigarán por no estar a tiempo en asamblea.

Asintió y abandonamos la habitación. Reí mientras corríamos pero al doblar por un pasillo, choqué con alguien.

-Lo siento, Jessica. –me disculpé.

Y entonces vi lo que había provocado.

El labial que sostenía en su mano derecha había pintado torpemente sus labios y se extendía hasta una de sus mejillas. Evité reírme para no empeorar las cosas pero Alice no aguantó.

Entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito! –gritó, llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba cerca.

_Muy propio de Jessica. _

Alice se metió en medio de nosotras dos.

-Sólo fue un accidente, bruja. Deja de molestar. –jaló mi brazo y la dejó con la palabra en la boca.

-Tal vez si fue mi culpa.

-Por dios Bella, no pensarás meterte con ella ¿o sí?

-Sólo me estaba disculpando.

-Ella no acepta disculpas de nadie. Mejor que actúes igual de fría que ella. Confía en mí. –me guiñó un ojo.

En la asamblea, nos dieron la bienvenida y por consiguiente, los horarios. Noté que, mis horas de clases habían disminuido y me alegré de solo pensar que mis horas de taller podían aumentar en cambio. De solo pensar, que lo vería más tiempo.

Ni siquiera me molesté en buscarlo con la vista; sabía que él no estaba allí. Según a lo que Alice me platicaba, Edward estaría en su escuela de medicina.

Edward… mi p_rofesor_.

Había ocupado el lugar de Esme cuando ésta quedó embarazada de su cuarto hijo. La directora no dudó un solo instante en contratarlo, teniendo tan buenas referencias. Estudió un curso intensivo de Literatura y Poesía por un año y ahora, estudiaba medicina.

_Un médico para que cure tus heridas y un poeta para que enamore tu corazón. _

¿Podría ser más perfecto?

Y claro, ésta vez, la suerte estaba de mi lado. Porque yo era la única aburrida en este internado como para entrar al taller de Literatura. La maestra Esme era tan cariñosa, tan amable… podría jurar que me quería como a una hija. Me preocupé cuando platicó conmigo acerca de retirarse por cuidar a su bebé. Y aún más cuando supe que la reemplazaría _Edward_. Más de una quiso cambiarse a mi taller, pero la directora se negó. Obviamente el taller que escoges, es el que llevarás los tres años de preparatoria.

Para todos los demás, era sólo el guapo maestro de literatura; para mí, era la más hermosa de las poesías de amor personificada.

Mi maestro se mostraba tan extremadamente caballeroso como el primer día. Me derretía cuando abría la puerta y me hacía pasar. Cuando se disculpaba conmigo cuando tenía que salir o cuando debía responder una llamada.

Aunque por otro lado, me moría de ganas de que me tratara con confianza. Después de un año de conocernos, era prudente, ¿no?

Las clases pasaron demasiado rápido, sin ser dignas de mención. Los maestros seguían siendo los mismos aburridos de siempre. Sobre todo el de física.

Odiaba física.

Bueno, en realidad, amaba la física, pero desde que el maestro Green la impartía, se había convertido en mi tortura. Se la pasaba hablando toda la maldita clase de cosas que, sinceramente, no nos importaban.

En la media hora de receso, Alice se había encargado de contarme a detalle todo lo que había hecho en vacaciones.

Después de comer, tomé una larga ducha con agua fresca. A pesar de que Seattle no es un lugar muy caluroso, este día la temperatura había subido bastante.

Tenía un poco de tiempo, así que fui a la usualmente vacía biblioteca. Saludé a la directora Reed que platicaba con la bibliotecaria. Una señora mayor, muy amable. La veía muy seguido porque algunas clases las tomaba allí, con Edward.

Estaba escogiendo un libro cuándo alguien tapó mis ojos. Jadeé por el susto y escuché la risita tonta de Mike.

-Mike, eres tú.

Me soltó y apenas me giré hacia él, me abrazó.

-Que bueno verte otra vez, Bella. –sonrió efusivamente.

-Sí, lo mismo digo. ¿Qué tal estás Mike?

-Muy bien. Tú regresaste más linda, ¿sabes?

-Oh Mike…. –me sonrojé contra mi voluntad y tomé cualquier libro antes de alejarme.

Mike me siguió a la mesa donde me disponía sentarme a leer, con un libro en las manos.

-Michael Newton, ¿Leyendo? –bromeé.

-Es sólo para poder quedarme. Si no, la señora Reed me sacará de aquí.

Me reí, rodando los ojos.

"Fábulas" leí en la portada del libro que había tomado.

Estaba demasiada entretenida leyendo la fábula llamada "los tres hermanos" cuando escuché _su voz_.

-Buenas tardes. –saludó.

Su voz aterciopelada me hizo querer gritar y salir corriendo a abrazarlo. Dos meses sin verlo había sido una tortura y sólo hizo que mi amor por él creciera aún más.

Cerré el libro y de inmediato sentí el color subir a mis mejillas. Mi profesor se giró hacia mí, con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que me hacía querer mirarlo así toda la vida.

-Hola. –me saludó.

Sentí miles de mariposas en mi estómago cuando me habló. Había dejado de ser el maestro que yo conocía por un instante. Esta vez no dijo "Buenas tardes, Señorita Swan" esta vez, lo había hecho como si fuese mi amigo. Como yo había querido desde un principio.

No había notado que me encontraba plantada en el piso sin siquiera moverme hasta que él habló de nuevo.

-¿Nos vamos al salón, o está ocupada?

-No, no. Yo… vamos.

Edward tomó las llaves de su lugar y yo me despedí de Mike.

Pasé por un lado de él, e inspiré en el momento exacto para embriagarme de su aroma. Caminó a mi lado, sosteniendo su maletín nuevo e igualando mi paso.

-¿Cómo está profesor?

-Excelente.

Me mordí la lengua antes de decirle "se nota"

-¿Y cómo está usted?

Casi pongo los ojos en blanco al notar que volvía a hablarme de usted.

-¿Qué tal el primer día?

-Pues…. –me encogí de hombros.

Volteó a verme, riéndose por mi respuesta.

-Es bueno volver a verla, Señorita Swan.

¡Ah! Casi me derrito.

Mi sangre no tardó en subir a mi rostro y lo único que pude hacer fue bajar el rostro y seguir caminando.

Llegamos al aula, él abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar. Estaba un poco sucio porque también era usado en las mañanas para clases de español. Me senté en una de las sillas de la primera fila. Ni tan cerca de él para no ser tan obvia, ni tan lejos como para parecer retrasada.

Él tomó su lugar en el escritorio. Sacó su portátil y otras cosas del maletín antes de suspirar y mirar todo el salón, como si tuviese más audiencia que yo.

-Bueno, la más cordial de la bienvenida a todos ustedes, queridos alumnos. Que disfruten su penúltimo semestre de literatura.

No pude evitar reírme de sus palabras.

-Es increíble que usted sea la única interesada en esto. ¿Nadie más se apuntó éste semestre?

_¿Había algún problema conmigo?_

-¿Es que no lo sabe?

-¿Saber qué?

-Otras alumnas quisieron cambiarse, claro. Pero la directora se negó. Desde el principio se nos dijo: no habrá cambios. Supongo que no cambió de opinión.

-Oh. –arrugo el entrecejo.

Lucía tan adorable cuando hacía eso….

-Bueno, supongo que seremos solo nosotros de nuevo. –sonrió.

Me estremecí ligeramente cuando dijo _nosotros _refiriéndose a él y a mí. Sonaba tan bien.

-¿Que estaba leyendo?

-Oh, yo… una fábula. Los tres hermanos.

-Ah, claro. Muy buena fábula. –asentí-. ¿Qué enseñanza te dejó?

-Pues que es imposible burlar a la muerte.

-Hay algo más. Esfuérzate un poco. –animó.

Y yo no quería hacerlo. Cada que me ponía a discutir de una lectura era imposible parar. Lo había hecho muchas veces con la maestra Esme, y era divertido por la confianza entre nosotras.

-Yo, um… no lo sé.

Se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Se trata de hacernos ver que los humanos, somos muy arrogantes cuando se nos brinda una segunda oportunidad. De que optamos por nuestra propia satisfacción antes de pensar en las consecuencias. Pero lo mejor, es que nos hace entender que las cosas tienen que venir a su tiempo y que no hay por qué forzarlas.

Me mordí el labio al escuchar todo aquello.

-¿Entiendes eso?

-Sí. Yo, también pensé eso. Es decir, el hermano menor fue el único que pensó dos veces y al final fue el que vivió más.

Sonrió y volvió a su lugar.

El tiempo transcurría muy deprisa cuando estaba con él. Odiaba eso.

Después de haberme leído otra fábula, a la que ni siquiera tuve que prestarle mucha atención porque ya me la sabía, la clase terminó.

-Señorita Swan, ¿Tendrá algún escrito suyo entre sus cosas?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Um, bueno. Queda de tarea, ¿Está bien? –contestó, ignorando mi pregunta.

-¿Acerca de qué?

-De lo que usted desee. De preferencia, que lo inspire alguien.

-De acuerdo.

-Puede retirarse, señorita. Que pase una excelente tarde.

-Hasta mañana, profesor.

Suspiré y salí del salón.

Mi corazón descansó un poco por volverlo a ver. Tal parecía que era indispensable para él latir como loco una hora diaria. La hora de literatura precisamente.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, tarareando una canción que se me había pegado en vacaciones y Ángela ya estaba allí.

Le di la bienvenida y nos pusimos a platicar de todo. Yo no tenía mucho que contar, la verdad. Pero ella sí, dado que ya tenía novio, y me detalló cada día que pasaron juntos.

-Angie, ¿Qué se siente tener novio?

Me miró con sorpresa y abrió la boca.

-¿Nunca has tenido novio?

Negué con la cabeza y mordí mi labio.

-Es, Wow. Sólo te puedo decir eso. Cuando dos personas se quieren, es difícil expresar con palabras como se siente. Sin duda es algo que tienes que vivirlo tú misma.

-Sí, supongo.

Sería difícil encontrar a alguien que pudiera querer más que a _él_.

Y Mike… no era una opción para mí.

* * *

**~N/A:** Hello Nenas! bueno, Aquí dejando el primer capítulo de la nueva historia(: espero que me vaya bien igual qe con las otras :DD

Pues, este cap es corto y no tan sustancioso. El siguiente es mucho mejor. Habrá más Bella&Edward & waa todo tierno

actualizaré lo más seguido que pueda n_n'

**Review?*-***

Con amor

**A**ryy'**M**use


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

**N/A~** siento mucho la tardanza... tuve un bLoqueo HorribLe & nose... aún no estoy conforme con el cap pro tenía que subirlo, cierto? espero escribir mañana MPA &

PubLicar El Primer CapítuLo de, "Recuerda: No me olvides" una historia que no tenía contemplada en mis pLanes pero... surgió asi que... yaaa ok lean XD

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Después de la hora de cenar, saqué hojas blancas y mi lápiz del no. 2 para comenzar a escribir. Ni siquiera me tomó mucho tiempo decidir, en que persona pensaría para escribir. Su rostro estaba en mi mente todo el día, no quería irse. Tampoco que yo lo obligase mucho….

Pronto se hizo demasiado noche y eso complicó las cosas. La señorita Kate pasó a revisar los dormitorios y tuve que apagar la luz. Minutos más tarde, encendí la lámpara y continué tratando de escribir.

Escribir no era problema.

El único problema era que con cada frase mi mente volvía a traerme su cara. Sus hermosos ojos verdes, adornados con negras y largas pestañas lograban distraerme demasiado. Luego recordaba su voz y no podía evitar suspirar.

Mi mente divagaba mucho, pero de mi escrito llevaba muy poco. Minutos más tarde, Ángela despertó.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó bajito, con voz ronca.

-Tarea de literatura. –le sonreí.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Claro que no. Ya casi termino. Tú duérmete.

Rodó los ojos y tomó su cobija para taparse hasta la coronilla.

-Odio esa lámpara. –gimió y yo no pude evitar reírme bajito.

Mis ojos no tardaron en sentirse pesados y en cuanto terminé mi escrito, me tiré en la cama para poder soñar con él.

**. **

La clase de ciencias fue más aburrida que de costumbre. El maestro volvió a platicarnos de un tema que ya habíamos hablado el semestre pasado y todo mundo se estaba durmiendo. Yo saqué mi cuaderno y me puse a garabatear en las esquinas con mi pluma azul favorita. Los garabatos se convirtieron en letras y las letras en corazones. Siempre terminaba escribiendo alguna frase, que después tenía que ser borrada con corrector. Odiaba que otros leyeran mis cosas.

Suspiré y le di vuelta a la hoja para tomar apuntes.

Un papelito cayó en mi cuaderno.

"¿_puedo leer?"._

Por desgracia sabía exactamente a quién pertenecía esa letra. Miré a Mike, que se sentaba en la fila contigua gracias a nuestro acomodo por numero de lista; esperando mi respuesta y señalé la hoja en la que había escrito. Él asintió y yo negué con la cabeza. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Me repugnaba la idea de que terceras personas leyeran lo que habitaba en mi cabeza. El único que podía saberlo, el único a quien yo dejaría leerme… era Edward.

Eché el papelito a mi mochila y continué tomando notas. Otro papelito cayó ahora en mis piernas. Mike seguía con su sonrisa irritante y traté de devolvérsela mientras abría el nuevo trozo de papel.

"_Sólo un vistazo Bella, no le diré a nadie"._

-¡Yo! –escuché, gritar a Jessica; levantando su mano.

Arrugué el papel en mi mano pero era demasiado tarde.

Jessica se sentaba enfrente de mí, y el profesor, al poner su atención en ella… me miró a mí.

-Señorita Swan… ¿tiene algo para compartir con nosotros? –preguntó, demasiado adulador.

-¿Yo? –tragué saliva-. En realidad… no.

Se acercó a mi lugar y mi pulso se agitó. Alcancé a ver cómo Jessica sonreía. Sin duda se las estaba cobrando. Más que obvio que lo había hecho a propósito. Podría jurar que ni siquiera sabía la respuesta de lo que sea que haya preguntado el profesor Brandon.

-Muéstreme lo que tiene en su mano izquierda, Señorita.

Bufé, enfadada con Mike, y le entregué lo que pedía. Rogué para que no lo leyese ante todos.

-¿Quién es el cómplice?

-Soy yo. –respondió Mike desde su lugar.

_Vaya, _pensé. Al menos se hizo responsable sin tener que delatarlo.

-Lo siento, Señor Brandon. Fue mi culpa, yo le envié ese papel.

-Bien. Salga de mi clase, señor Newton.

A Mike se le subió el color al rostro y agachó la mirada antes de levantarse y salir.

-Usted también, señorita Swan.

-Pero yo no…

-Dije que usted también. O, ¿es que quiere un reporte?

Todo el grupo me miraba. Yo jamás había sido alguien que diera problemas.

Negué con la cabeza aún sabiendo que haría el reporte de todos modos, y guardé mis cosas dentro de la mochila antes de salir del salón. Ni siquiera sentí pena. Estaba furiosa con Mike.

Después de clases, Alice se quedó conmigo en el salón de literatura para hacer una tarea que había dejado el profesor de ciencias. Ella no tenía que preocuparse por la hora en que debería irse, traía su propio coche.

-¿Qué ibas a enseñarle a Mike?

Aparté mi vista del rota folio blanco en el que estaba escribiendo y la miré con ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Cómo…

-No es que sea psíquica, Bella. El profesor Brandon leyó el _recadito_.

Bufé y volví mi atención a lo que escribía.

-Recuérdame patearle el trasero a Mike por eso cuando lo veamos.

Soltó una risita y siguió pintando sus uñas cerca de mí.

-Escribí alguna cosa que ya ni siquiera recuerdo y Mike insistió en que lo dejara leer justo cuando iba a borrarla.

-¿Mike queriendo leer tus cursilerías? –Chifló quedito, con sorpresa.

Me reí de ella y asentí.

-Lo sé. Y ayer, se sentó conmigo en la biblioteca con _Macbeth_ en sus manos. Te puedo asegurar que ni siquiera lo abrió.

-Algo grande debe estar pasando como para que alguien como Mike se vea obligado a leer Shakespeare. –Alice rió-. Tú más que nadie debería saberlo.

La miré con ojos entrecerrados y ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sugieres que está haciendo todo eso por mí? ¡Claro que no! Es del grupito de Jessica, no puedo confiar en él.

-Él se saldría de ese grupito si tú se lo pidieras.

-Alice, basta. Estoy interesada en alguien más. –las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera procesarlas.

-¿En serio? Wow, ¿quién es? ¡Maldita sea Bella! No me has contado nada. Se cruzó de brazos en un perfecto puchero y dejó caer su espalda contra la silla.

Obviamente no iba a decirle nada de _él_. Tomé el rota folio por las orillas y comencé a doblarlo. Distrayéndola un poco.

-Terminamos.

-Eres imposible. Pero ya me lo dirás.

Se levantó y guardó todo lo que había sacado dentro de su mochila. Se despidió de mí y cuando iba justo en la puerta, me percate de que había olvidado algo.

-¡Alice! –llamé, tomando el tubito que parecía ser un labial-. Olvidas algo.

Me sonrió y levantó un labial igual en mi dirección.

-¡Es tuyo! –gritó-. Te lo regalo.

Cerró la puerta antes de tener oportunidad de agradecérselo.

Tomé mi celular para tener mi reflejo y pasar el labial por mis labios. No quedaron tan rojos como pensé que quedarían. Aproveché para ver la hora.

Las cinco y cuarto.

Comencé a desesperarme. Llevaba algunos meses observándolo como para deducir que era enemigo de la impuntualidad. ¿Será que le habría ocurrido algo? ¿Debería preocuparme? Tal vez sólo había tenido un contratiempo; algo así como cosas-mejores-que-hacer que dar clases a la única chica de su clase. Y si a eso le sumamos que la chica es alguien común y corriente -más corriente que común- de diecisiete prematuros años… obviamente tenía mejores cosas por hacer. ¿Qué nivel de interés podría tener él hacia mí?

Ninguno.

Aunque yo me aferrara a cosas insignificantes para creer lo contrario. Para sonreír cada que soñaba despierta.

Como aquella vez que me sonrojé hasta lo inverosímil después de lograr apartar la mirada de él.

Me encontraba escribiendo un ensayo de un libro pequeño que él había traído para mí, desde mi mesa banco. Él estaba escribiendo en su portátil y de repente, suspiró.

Profundo.

Inspirado.

Yo olvidé las palabras que venían hacia mí, para poner atención en su rostro. Parecía pacífico, en paz. Pude haber todo cuanto tenía para adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente. Puse los codos sobre la paleta del asiento y recargué mi rostro entre las dos manos y lo admiré detenidamente. La perfección de sus fracciones, lograban un grado máximo cuando utilizaba lentes. Sus labios; llenos y perfectos, se movieron con rapidez, susurrando algo para sí mismo. Pronto me vi sumergida en una burbuja de satisfacción y serenidad, y me vi suspirando de igual forma por él.

Sus ojos atraparon los míos antes de siquiera darme cuenta. Y así, por unos instantes más. Su mirada reflejaba cierto matiz de sorpresa y curiosidad. Aunque había algo más…

Sonrío de lado y yo giré la cabeza; casi con violencia, para ocultar el color en mis mejillas.

El maldito rubor delator.

-¿Pasa algo, Señorita Isabella?

Sentí cosquillas en la boca del estómago al escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre completo. Su sonrisa se transformó en un ceño fruncido.

-¿Necesita ayuda con su trabajo? Puede preguntar, claro. Aunque, sería un poco raro de su parte…

-No, yo… es sólo que…. –sus cejas se juntaron un poco más y desvié la mirada-. Estoy bien.

-De acuerdo. –forzó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.

Me irritaba que el actuase como si nada. Que ni siquiera le afectase el hecho de que me había pillado casi babeando por él. ¡Pero claro! ¿Qué efecto podría producir en él?

Divertirlo.

Nada más.

"Pobre niña insulsa" debió pensar. Y con mucha razón

Después de esa ocasión, jamás volví a mirarlo directamente mientras no hablara conmigo. Supongo que aprendí la lección. Pero hubo algo en sus ojos, en su mirada… algo diferente a como me miraba del resto de las personas de su edad. Algo que me hacía desconcentrarme.

Muy propio de mí.

También está aquella vez. Cuando llegué tarde a su clase gracias a que Ángela experimentaba sus manos de estilista en mi cabello. Tejió mis ondas alrededor de mi cabeza, formando un tipo de diadema con dos trenzas. Ni siquiera me di tiempo para mirarme en el espejo cuando ella terminó, simplemente salí corriendo a toda prisa hacia mi clase de literatura. Cuando al fin llegué, pedí permiso para entrar. Él no despegó la vista del libro que sostenía en sus manos.

-Cuando usted guste, Señorita Swan. –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento, de verdad. –expliqué, entrando al aula y dirigiéndome a mi asiento-. Ángela aún no terminaba de peinarme y apenas me di cuenta de la hora. Ella es la culpable y además….

Me detuve al sentir sus ojos concentrados en un punto fijo en mi dirección. Me resistí al impulso de girar la cabeza y asegurarme de que no había alguien más detrás de mí.

-¿Profesor?

Parpadeó una sola vez y se aclaró la garganta. Cerró el libro y desvió la mirada.

-Está bien. Sólo que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Después de eso, llegó la parte que más me gustaba de los viernes: que me leyera.

Con su voz perfecta, melodiosa… casi gloriosa.

Era demasiado fácil perderse en los tonos de su voz. Podía pasar sin problemas de la risa a la amargura. De la tristeza al odio, y después al amor. Las palabras llegaban a mí como si yo viviese la historia.

Hice una mueca cuando la clase terminó y él comenzó a recoger su material.

-Si me lo permite, Señorita. Espero no incomodarla y si lo hago, me lo hará saber, ¿cierto?

Asentí, confundida.

-Valió la pena esperar por usted esta tarde. Luce… bueno, la palabra _bonita_ tiene un significado un tanto pobre para describirla. –dibujó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

Mis mejillas se colorearon al instante y sonreí hecha una tonta. Tuve que desviar la mirada antes de contestar un "Gracias" demasiado bajo que me preocupé porque no lo escuchara.

-No hay por qué. –hizo una pequeña pausa mientras colocaba su maletín en el hombro-. Que tenga un excelente fin de semana.

-Igualmente. –suspiré.

Y así, lo vi dejar el salón.

Con un suspiro regresé al presente y caminé a mi asiento. Saqué mi cuaderno y comencé a garabatear en las esquinas. Unos instantes después, la puerta se abrió.

-Siento muchísimo el retraso, Señorita. –se disculpó, cerrando la puerta-. Estaba en una junta y no pensé que se alargara tanto. Estaba tan preocupado por usted.

-¿En serio? –mi boca se abrió y la pregunta simplemente abandonó mis labios.

Sus ojos vagaron, analizando lo que había dicho y rascó su nuca.

-Sí… bueno. Usted es mi única alumna. Sería mejor dejar plantado a un salón entero. –mis cejas se alzaron, confundida. Sus ojos se agrandaron-. ¡No! Es decir… no es que sea bueno, tampoco. Si no que…. –apretó los labios, buscando las palabras correctas-. Al ser la única, podría tomárselo personal.

Me aclaré la garganta y miré el reloj. Cinco y media.

-Podemos recuperar la media hora. No tengo nada que hacer. –me encogí de hombros.

-No será necesario. Sólo leerá su escrito y podremos retirarnos los dos.

Tragué saliva audiblemente.

-¿Leer? Creí que sólo se lo entregaría….

-Me encantaría escucharla, Señorita Swan.

Sus ojos me miraron con tal intensidad, que cedí.

No muy segura de querer hacerlo, suspiré. Derrotada.

No había cosa que pudiera hacer para ignorar esa voz tan exquisita.

Yo era alguien sin remedio y él sin embargo, seguía tan encantador como siempre. Me puse de pie saqué la carpeta en donde guardaba mis trabajos. La mano me temblaba un poco de anticipación al momento, que no me cuenta de que la tomé al revés.

Un montón de hojas cayeron al piso color arena y yo bufé antes de recogerlas. Él ya estaba a mi lado, a escasos treinta centímetros de mí, ayudándome.

-Gracias. –musité.

-De nada. –contestó.

En ese instante, se volvió para mirarme y su magnífico rostro quedó aún más cerca de mí. Sus ojos se tornaron más hermosos que antes y pude ver mi reflejo en ellos. Comenzamos a subir casi en sincronía y sus ojos aún seguían fijos en los mío. Mi pulso enloqueció en el momento exacto en el que una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla. Con delicadeza, con ternura. Su mirada se desvió a mis labios y mi cuerpo no respondió. Me había quedado estática, su olor me pegó de lleno, anulando mi capacidad de raciocinio. Sentir su aliento tibio, impregnándome de su fragancia, me hizo cerrar los ojos.

Sus dedos se deslizaron a mis sienes, recogiendo un mechón de mi cabello en el camino y llevándolo detrás de mi oreja. Un suspiro tembloroso escapó de mis labios entreabiertos.

Tan pronto deje de sentir sus manos en mi rostro, y su calor alejándose de mí, abrí mis ojos, tomando conciencia de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Levanté mi mirada y Edward estaba a casi dos metros de mí, con el ceño fruncido y los labios formando una línea recta. Su rostro se suavizó un poco cuando encontré sus ojos y entonces comencé a hiperventilar.

-¿Bella?

Apenas pude notar que no me llamó por mi apellido o simplemente con la palabra "Señorita". Retrocedí un poco, sintiéndome mareada. Mi pulso martilleaba contra mis sienes, enviando toda la sangre posible directo a mi rostro.

-¿Bella, estás….-hizo una pausa-. Está bien? –su tono preocupado logró que se me encogiese el corazón. Se acercó a mi asiento.

Me aclaré la garganta para poder contestar sin que se me quebrara la voz.

-Sí. Estoy bien. –logré mirarlo de nuevo.

Se acuclilló frente a mí, con los puños cerrados sobre sus rodillas.

-Siento lo que pasó. Yo… no quise, no debo….

Arrugué la frente y desvié la mirada, tratando de descifrar las últimas dos semi-oraciones.

-No volverá a pasar. –dijo con voz fría.

Antes de siquiera contestar, se levantó y caminó de vuelta a su escritorio.

-Puedes entregarme tu escrito e irte a tu dormitorio. –me dijo, mirando hacia cualquier otro lado.

Mi pecho sufrió una punzada que pudo hacerme llorar. En vez de eso, suspiré lentamente, avancé hacia él buscando mi escrito entre todas las hojas y lo dejé en su escritorio para después, pasar frente a él y salir de allí.


End file.
